1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical exercise devices and particularly to a body shaking device.
2. Prior Art
It is known that deformity or abnormal curvature of the spine can result in compression of the spine to cause various visceral failures, stiff shoulder, lumbago, constipation and the like. However, in actuality, almost all people have some deformity of the spine, although there are great differences between people in the degree of such deformity. The modes of deformity of the spine include a curving in the forward or backward direction (i.e. lordosis or kyphosis) and the sideward direction (scoliosis). Although some of these deformities are formed naturally, other deformities of the spine are gradually and unconsciously acquired after the birth through daily customs and the types of work in which the person is engaged.
In order to alleviate the above-described deformities of the spine and resultant visceral failures, stiff shoulder, lumbago and the like, there have been developed various devices which have been marketed. Such conventional devices are broadly categorized into the following types:
(a) stretching the spine by a user who grasps and hangs from a horizontal bar;
(b) applying rollers to both sides of the spine;
(c) arching the spine backward; and
(d) massaging the spine and thereabout by use of a vibrator.
However, each such conventional device is intended for curing the deformity of the spine in the forward or backward direction. Heretofore, within the knowledge of the inventor, there has never been a device that was intended to cure a sideward deformity of the spine.